


Prompt Fics

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Harm Mention, Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets written for prompts from tumblr/twitter/skype. Pairings will be listed in the chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voice Meme Ficlet 1: Justice/Anders/mHawke

Anders whimpers as Hawke pushes his legs up, knees pressed against his chest and feet hooked over Hawke's shoulders. It's almost too much when the tip of Hawke's erection presses against his slick entrance, and he can't help but cry out and grip the sheets with flickering hands as Hawke slides in inch by inch. "Maker, you're perfect," Hawke moans, reaching down to take Anders' cock in hand. "Will Justice come when you do?" Anders' eyes flash and his voice lowers. "Yes," they growl. "Will you?"


	2. Voice Meme Ficlet 2: Anders/mHawke

Hawke flushes under Anders' inspection. It's intense, hot, a little unnerving the way he makes Hawke feel even more naked. Anders smirks at him and licks his lips, leaning in until their mouths are almost touching. "I like what I see," Anders says, closing the distance between them. His mouth is hot and slick, tongue insistent, and just when Hawke thinks he'll never get enough, Anders shifts his weight on the bed until their naked lengths are pressed together. "Anders," Hawke whimpers. "Please?"


	3. Voice Meme Ficlet 3: Justice/mHawke

Justice grabs a handful of Hawke's hair, tilting his head back to nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "I have seen you do this to Anders," he says, voice muffled against Hawke's skin. "He likes it. Do you?" Hawke groans "yes," and Justice moves lower, to one peaked nipple. Hawke gasps, biting his lip, and Justice pulls back. "Is this acceptable?" he asks, and Hawke whimpers "yes" again. "Mortal bodies are fascinating," Justice purrs, and his mouth continues its downward journey.


	4. Voice Meme Ficlet 4: Anders/mHawke

Anders is flushed, chest heaving, as Hawke pins him against the wall in a secluded corner of the Hanged Man. Hawke tugs at Anders' robes and pushes them aside just enough to undo his trousers. "Is this alright?" he asks, and Anders manages to pant "yes" before Hawke goes to his knees. Hawke looks up at Anders as he frees his erection, eyes half-lidded, and takes Anders' cock into his mouth. Anders bites back a moan as Hawke sucks and licks, knowing anyone could hear, hoping Hawke won't stop.


	5. Kink Prompts: Alistair/fWarden, Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I write het? I have no idea.

Alistair groaned as she slipped her fingers into his hair, rubbing circles against his scalp.

"Maker, you know what that does to me," he said, voice low.

"I know," she purred, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"That too," he growled, and she laughed. "We have an audience."

"They wouldn't say no to the Hero of Ferelden," she said, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Not even if I laid you down and rode you right here in front of the campfire and your Maker and everyone."

He swallowed a choked noise and twisted to kiss her, but she slid out of his grasp at the last minute, a teasing smile on her lips. He surged forward and grabbed her wrist, falling half into her lap.

"The tent," he murmured, fixing her with a desperate look. "Now."

\-----

The tent flap was barely closed before they were both pulling at leather straps and her armor was falling to the floor. She reached for his trousers, but he stopped her with a shake of his head and a hand around her wrist.

"No. Let me taste you."

He tugged on her arm until she knelt with him on the bedroll; she grinned and brushed a strand of hair behind one pointed ear.

"As you say, my liege."

"Stop that," he scolded, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not your liege."

"You are right now," she replied, lying back with her legs to either side of him.

He chuckled and placed one hand on her knee, kneading the skin there. "If you say so."

"Then stop messing around and rule me."

The expression on his face turned from teasing to dark in an instant, and he shifted to nip at the inside of her leg. She let out a short whimper and slid her hands into his hair, pulling at it, trying to pull him closer.

"Uh-uh," he said, taking her hands from his hair and pinning her arms to the ground on either side of her, grip tight on her wrists. "If I'm your king, you have to do as I say." He grazed his teeth along her leg again before blowing a languid breath across her sex.

"I - ah - I've never been good with shem authority."

"You're very good with it in bed."

"You're an unusually tolerable shem."

"You know," he said, leaning down, "I don't hear that often."

She gasped as he brushed his lips across her mons, nose barely brushing downy hair. "Yes," she sighed, eyes fluttering closed. He hummed a noise of approval and flicked his tongue against her folds, finding her already wet.

"Someone's eager," he teased, vibrations causing her to shiver and writhe underneath him.

"Always, with you."

He chuckled and continued slicking her folds with his tongue, taunting her, avoiding where he knew she wanted his mouth and nuzzling it with his nose at best. It took minutes and a string of muttered curses for him to finally give in and suck at the swollen nub.

"Ah, fuck, Maker, yes." He felt her thighs tighten on either side of him and slowed his motions to a halt.

"I'm close," she whined, panting. "Please."

He looked up from between her legs, smirking, chin wet and lips swollen.

"Don't stop!" she whined, twisting her wrists in his grasp. "I swear to your bloody Maker, if you sto-ah!"

She was cut short by his tongue running up her inner thigh and around to the curve of one hip.

"What was that?" he asked, voice muffled against her skin. "Don't, stop?"

"Alistair-" she warned, and he chuckled, kissing a line up her stomach.

"If your adoring public only knew," he said, grinning, mouth hovering above a nipple. She arched up and he pulled back, keeping the distance. "Their hero and Warden Commander has a soft side after all."

"I'll show you my soft side in a second," she huffed, glaring.

"I've already seen it," he replied, and loosened his grip on one of her wrists just enough for her to pull away and grab a fistful of his hair.

"Back down," she said, trying to push his head down. She was distracted enough that she didn't notice him shift his weight.

Without warning, he pushed two fingers into her and bit down on her nipple. She let out a yelp turned moan, head arching back, hand tightening in his hair.

"Oh, fuck, Alistair, yes."

He crooked his fingers, twisting them until he heard her gasp, and pressed against that spot.

"Harder," she begged, rolling her hips. "Harder, please."

He sucked at her nipple, thrusting hard into her until her breath caught, then stopping entirely. She shuddered, whined...

"What, no, don't stop, I'm so close, _fuck_!"

"What can I say?" he said, breath ghosting across her wet nipple and making her shiver. "I am a royal bastard."

"Alistair, I'm going to stab you if you don't let me come."


	6. Angsty Dialogue Prompts: Anders/Hawke (1/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr meme, "send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish." The request was for handers, “Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.” ([Permalink here](http://asrundream.tumblr.com/post/127019497480/handers-dont-listen-to-them-dont-you-ever)).
> 
> Takes place between Dissent and Questioning Beliefs.

He’s starting to panic now, and I know what it looks like because I’ve done it before when no one’s watching. After Carver. After Bethany. After Mother.

“They’re right,” he gasps, curling up into himself. “I’m dangerous, I’m an abomination. I’m making it all up. I’m being paranoid. There’s no ‘tranquil solution,’ there’s no- no reason for me to- I’ve gone mad, I’m-”

I cross the room in three quick strides and see Justice bleeding through in his eyes.

“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you ever listen to them.”

“Hawke,” he chokes, and the tears start to fall.

“I believe in you,” I say, sitting next to him on the ratty cot and pulling him close as he sobs brokenly. “One day everyone else will too.”

I slip the letter into his hand and wait for him to calm down enough to read it.

I don’t know what else to say, but I know what I want to say. “You were right. You’re beautiful no matter what you are. I love you.”

But I don’t think he’d believe me if I did.


	7. Angsty Dialogue Prompts: Anders/Hawke (2/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr meme, "send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish." The request was for handers, “Oh fuck, oh FUCK.” ([Permalink here](http://asrundream.tumblr.com/post/127045204255/oh-fuck-oh-fuck-hawkeanders)).
> 
> Takes place during Legacy.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Blondie?”

“Anders?”

“Get out of my head. Get out of my head!”

Anders fell to his knees, clutching his head and grimacing, and Hawke was there in an instant. Fenris took a step back, then another; Varric hovered feet away, looking worried.

“Make it stop,” Anders begged, rocking back and forth. “Make it stop, love.”

“Make what stop?” Hawke replied, frantic. “I don’t understand. Are you hurt? Make what stop?”

“The voices. The song. Make it stop.”

Blue flared along his veins, and Varric and Fenris both stepped back this time, but Hawke wrapped his arms around Anders and held him close.

“I can’t - keep him - Hawke -”

Then Justice surged forward with a growl, throwing Hawke to the ground.

“I will not allow this.”

Hawke stood, drawing his daggers.

“I’ll make it stop. Shh, shh. I’ll make it stop.”


	8. Angsty Dialogue Prompts: Anders/Hawke (3/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr meme, "send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish." The request was for handers, “Shh, c’mere…” ([Permalink here](http://asrundream.tumblr.com/post/127121387725/hawkeanders-shh-cmere).)

Hawke could still hear the howling echoing through the estate long after it’d stopped. He hadn’t cried yet, but every passing minute made him feel closer to breaking. He’d buried his face in his hands, slumped over with his elbows on his knees, and it was only the creak of footsteps on the stairs that made him move.

It was Anders, of course, blood smeared and splattered up both arms, wiping his hands on an equally stained rag. The sight of him was what did it - Hawke’s face contorted, and he let out one strangled sob.

“Shh, love,” Anders said, moving to touch him, heedless of the blood. “Come here.” He pulled Hawke into a tight hug, soothing him with wordless noises and kisses in his hair.

“Hachi will be fine. He’s asleep now, and I had to take the leg. But animals get around fine on three legs. You’ll see.”

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have taken him with me.”

“No. Hush now. It was an accident. He’ll be alright. Give him a couple days to rest and a few more to adjust. He’ll be back to normal in no time. You’ll see.”

“I did this.”

“Nobody did this. It’ll be alright.”

Downstairs, the dog snored peacefully, and dreamed of life on four legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named Hawke's mabari Hachiko, because I am a fucking dork.


	9. Random Prompt: Solas/Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request from [SeriousMoonlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight): Cole sucking Solas off. Happy birthday! >:D

Solas looked up from his desk a moment before Cole appeared atop it.

"Cole," he said, wiping his paint-covered hands on a rag. "Mind the paint." His voice was even, betraying not a hint of surprise.

Cole stared at the palette he'd nearly put his knee in, then peered up at Solas from under the rim of his hat.

"Your thoughts are loud," he lilted, almost a question. "Lips parting, touching, teasing. Nothing a wolf should take or she would give, but it doesn't stop the wanting."

Solas sighed and dropped the rag into a pile of its fellows. "You are correct."

"The wanting hurts inside and out." Cole eyed the front of Solas's tunic where it dipped below his waist. "I can help."

Solas's gaze drifted from the top of Cole's hat, up to the library and rookery dim and quiet in the dead of night, and back down.

"I would not take advantage of your compassion, Cole."

"But Compassion is what he is, no advantage taken in fulfilling his purpose. Would his lips be soft or rough? If I close my eyes, will he feel like her?"

"Cole, stop."

"Let me help," Cole begged, climbing off the desk and kneeling in front of Solas. Then, in a surprisingly human display of manipulation, "This is part of what being human is like. I could learn with someone who can't hurt me."

Solas blinked, a brief flicker of surprise crossing his face. "I. I would not force you, Cole."

"I offered." Cole tugged Solas's tunic up and fumbled at his pants, fingers clumsily brushing the evidence of Solas's growing erection.

"Let me," Solas said, tucking his tunic under his arms and undoing the laces in one quick tug. Cole smiled, tilted his hat back on his head, and pulled Solas's pants to the floor.

"Not entirely a wolf," Cole murmured, and Solas flushed.

"I am not a wolf, Cole."

"You hunger like one."

Cole leaned forward, and with a dizzying rush Solas realized that the hat obscured his view of what Cole was doing. He could only anticipate, not know, what Cole would do. He assumed that Cole, ignorant to the point of near innocent, would start with a careful touch, perhaps a brief brush of lips.

He wasn't expecting Cole to lick from base to tip, and his knees almost buckled.

"Cole," he gasped.

"Was that wrong?"

Solas shook his head. "Not wrong. That's a good start-AH!"

Cole's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, wet and warm and soft, and Solas found he didn't want them to be hers at all.

"Try sucking, Cole," Solas encouraged, and Cole did. He was gentle at first, but as Solas made tiny encouraging sounds, he took more and more in until almost the entire length was in his mouth.

"I'm not surprised you don't have a gag reflex," Solas panted. "You haven't much needed to eat." Cole hummed around him in response, and Solas thrust up involuntarily, burying himself to the hilt in Cole's throat. Cole pulled back, and Solas could hear the frown in his voice.

"It feels strange not breathing," he said.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. You hurt. But the hurt is better when I touch. You can do that again if you like. I don't need to breathe."

Solas sighed as Cole's mouth descended upon him again, and after awkwardly thrusting a few times, he finally settled his hands on the top of the hat.

"Let me know if I should stop," he said, and shoved Cole's head down at the same time he snapped his hips up. Cole made a shocked noise, choked off when Solas's cock entered his throat again and again, and all he could do was open his mouth and let Solas have his way.

"I'm going to come in your mouth, Cole," Solas groaned, and Cole whimpered in something like assent. A few more sharp thrusts later and Cole gripped Solas's bare thigh for support. The combination of hands on his legs, the hat brushing his stomach, and Cole's throat swallowing around him hit him all at once. He devolved into a string of Elven as he spilled into Cole's mouth.

Cole whined and choked as the last spurts of Solas's release filled his mouth, and Solas dropped his hands from the hat. Cole leaned back against the desk, gasping, grimacing, face smeared with spit and come.

"It tastes odd," he panted, licking his lips.

"It's supposed to."

"I don't mind. Varric says I should try new things."

"You should." Solas reached down and brushed a lock of hair out of Cole's eyes.

"You're better now. I helped."

"You did," Solas agreed.

"You won't be better forever. The hurt will come back."

Solas nodded, almost smirking. "Then you'll just have to make it better again."


End file.
